


Who would've thought?

by REA



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Dubious Consent, M/M, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REA/pseuds/REA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A certain dark lord decides a little punishment is in order for our favourite hero! But no one said that it wouldn't be fun... Pure smut no plot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who would've thought?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I wrote at summer camp and thought it was passable. This is the first story like this I have written and would LOVE feed back!!

~parsaltounge~  
"English"  
Tousled, dark locks fell into lust filled eyes as Harry lay panting on the dark green sheets. His arms were raised above his head by thick silk ropes that allowed very little movement. Sweat run down his uncovered body as a telltale buzz resonated roughly against his prostate. Harry's hips bucked, straining at his bonds trying to gain release from the ring wrapped tightly around its base.   
~Bind him~ A sinister hiss commanded as to thin snakes slithered toward the withering boy. With precise movement they stretched Harry's legs, binding him firmly to the four poster bed causing the toy inside him to shift. Harry moaned deeply into the cloth that covered his mouth.   
The bed shifted as a large figure kneeled between the spread legs. Harry whimpered as he once again tried the move toward the leering man. A hand squeezed his manhood roughly. ~Did I say you could move? ~ With each word the hand became tighter until spots filled Harry's vision. Harry shook his head. ~Speak boy~ the figure commanded, wrenching the gag down around Harry's neck. ~No Master, I'm sorry Master~ Harry hissed submissively, tilting his head, bearing his neck. The master bit harshly into the bared flesh, earning a startled half yelp, half moan. The master bit down once again before smoothly getting off the bed to walk towards the trunk hidden in the closest corner of the room. Harry cock hardened painfully at the thought of what his Master could have in store for him.   
A quick hiss later and the snakes shifted Harry’s position until his ankles were level with his bond hands, revealing his puckered hole to the world. With quick steps the master returned with his prize hidden behind his back as the vibrator came once again back to life. With no warning the thick 1.5 inch wide 10 inch long dildo was pressed into the tight cavern, stretching Harry fully. Harry's eyes opened widely as it pressed the vibrator further into his prostate. The master slowly pulled out the dildo before pushing it firmly back in Harry, before setting a rapid pace most animals were unable to do. Each movement caused spasms of pleasure to wreck upon Harry's aroused body.  
Harry unclenched his hands as his master fished out the vibrator before replacing the dildo with his cock. The masters moaned as his manhood filled the tight cavern, further stretching Harry. ~m-master~ Harry gasped as the cock buried deep. ~You love have having cock up your ass, don't you slut? ~ the master rumbled out while he played with Harry's balls. ~Beg for me to move slut~ he squeezed tightly to emphasize his point. ~M-master p-please. I need you to move. Please master~ Harry hissed as his master began his previous rapid pace. With a moan the master cummed as Harry whimpered. The master bent down to whisper into his ear in English "cum for me love" while sliding the cock ring from Harry's manhood. White ribbons of cream exploded as Harry slumped exhausted. The ropes and snakes vanished as the master lay down beside his pet. "go to sleep Harry." he whispered, caressing the boys face. Tired emerald eyes met blood red; "Tom, we are totally doing that again." Tom looked down on his lover with a smile, "whenever you want my love" before drifting into a peaceful, not so innocent dream.


End file.
